


A year later

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Ohmiya and their first Christmas together after the hiatus.Prompt by niaameliaarman
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A year later

Nino stepped into his home with a small sigh. It was so strange to have free time during this time at the year. Ohno had always joked that the December felt like three months packed in one. Those days always were stressful, and they were happy when it was over. At the same time, they cherished those days because during December they had so many things to do as the five of them that it was also the best time. 

This year had been different. For the whole year, it had been hard to not look forward to the scheduled recordings of their shows or their concert tour but to know that if they met it was in their free time or on accident when they were in the agency was completely different. There had been times where he hadn’t meet the others for weeks because their schedules never matched. 

A small smile was on his lips as he stepped into the living room to put his bag down. Yesterday they had all met at Aiba’s home to have a birthday party together. This was great because they had never been able to celebrate the other without any other shows scheduled. It had been a fun night but also a long one. This morning he had gotten up early for a movie recording and left Ohno alone in bed. 

Ohno had still been out of it, and as he had consumed more alcohol than Nino had (early morning recordings be damned!), Nino had wanted to let them sleep just a bit longer. 

“I’m home.”

“Welcome back,” Ohno’s voice sounded slightly muffled, bringing out a giggle in Nino at that. He wondered what the other was doing right now. 

Nino looked around as he stepped further into their living room. Ohno had taken the time to decorate their room. It was beautiful. With a small smile, he stepped closer to a small Christmas tree that they had bought on a whim a few days ago. It had been before Ohno went on a boating trip and Nino had been to busy to take the time to decorate it. The tree had looked sad, standing in the corner without any baubles or lights on it. Now it sparkled with the colourful lights Ohno had chosen. The primary colours were blue and yellow (of course, as if they would want any other ornaments). 

Arms circled his waist as he reached out to touch a bauble that Ohno had painted them as Ohmiya SK on when they had just gotten together all those years ago. 

“Welcome home,” Ohno whispered against his ear as he hooked the chin on his shoulder. “Sorry, I got bored while you were away and since it’s already Christmas, I thought it was high time to get on decorating the tree.”

“It’s fine. I like it. I wanted to do it these last few weeks but didn’t have the time, and you were away…” Nino stopped talking for a moment, taking a deep breath. It had been so stupid. But when Ohno had told him the very first time that he wanted to leave Arashi just to be himself for once, he had been so scared that that meant that Ohno tried to leave him as well because he was still holding Ohno back to do whatever he wanted. 

Ohno had talked to him sternly at the beginning of the year when Nino almost had broken up with him because he was so sure that was what Ohno wanted, and now he felt entirely secure about their relationship. Ohno squeezed his waist for a second and kissed the back of his neck before moving back a step his hands still on his hips to be able to turn Nino around. He grinned as he pointed to above them. 

“Look, mistle-toe,” he said with a charming grin. Nino looked up in confusion. They didn’t buy any after all, but then he started to giggle. 

He put his arms around his shoulders to pull him just a little bit closer and place a chaste kiss on his lips. “Where did they come from?”

“I remembered our first Christmas together and couldn’t help myself,” Ohno said with a small glimmer in his eyes. Nino blinked a bit, before laughing softly. 

Their first Christmas together had been when he was still in his teens. They had gotten together around Ohno’s birthday, and Nino had still been very shy and new to relationships (which wasn’t surprising, seeing as Ohno was his first boyfriend he ever had). It had been not easy for him to ask Ohno for a kiss or even start one himself. But if Ohno kissed him, he always melted against him and loved the feeling. So Ohno had decorated his bedroom with many mistletoes. There was almost no space where they wouldn’t stand, sit or lie under them, and they had shared many kisses. 

Nino licked his lips as he remembered the almost numb pain after all of them. He had loved them. “Silly Oh-chan,” he said as he kissed his cheek and finally left the embrace. “It looks beautiful, though. Thank you so much for preparing it. What were you doing when I came home? Drawing?”

Ohno shook his head with a bright grin. “No, I prepared dinner.” 

“You made us dinner?” Nino asked in surprise. It wasn’t that Ohno didn’t cook, but he did it seldom. Nino didn’t know why, but Ohno was not a big fan of cooking even if he made decent meals if he put his mind to it. (Which was a problem, because Ohno often got distracted while cooking and more than once Nino had feared for their kitchen.)

“Yup, my special Kazu dinner,” he said with a bright grin. Nino looked at him in confusion, his lips slightly parted before chuckling. 

“What are you talking about? Did something happen?”

Ohno shrugged, but then shook his head. “Nothing happened. I told you, I was bored,” he said as he closed his hand around Nino’s wrist to pull him along to the kitchen.

Nino’s eyes sparkled as he saw the nicely prepared table. There was golden star glitter on a dark blue table cloth with long white candles in the middle, which were the only light there was in the room. It was coupled with the lights from the Christmas tree, so it wasn’t too dark, but it made the whole setting quite intimate.

Nino observed Ohno as he sat down on his usual place, propping his chin on his hand as he watched the older man walking around in the kitchen. He didn’t understand why Ohno went to such lengths. It wasn’t as if Ohno wasn’t a romantic, he was at heart, but he seldom showed it like this. Mostly because Nino thought it was unnecessary and a needless expense. 

Ohno, on the other hand, mostly was too lazy to do all this just to surprise Nino. But sometimes like today he would do such things to spoil Nino thoroughly. But it often had to do with something Nino did. 

The meal at least, Nino realised as soon as Ohno put a plate in front of him, was very much them. It consisted of rice, hamburger steak with a dark sauce (Nino suspected that it would taste like curry), miso soup and some vegetables that they liked. It seemed like a very easy dish for this setting, but it made Nino’s stomach grumble loudly.

“Looks and smells heavenly.”

Ohno ducked his head a bit shyly. He was an excellent cook, but he never got used to anybody complimenting him. If Nino did it, it was almost worse than if any other person did so. 

“Try it first before you rain praises on them.”

Nino frowned but then nodded as he dug in. It was as delicious as he had thought and he enjoyed every bit of it. When he was finished, he laid back with a groan as he rubbed his stomach. “So full. If I get fat again, it’s your fault,” he said with a pout.

Ohno giggled as he tugged at his hand to press kisses on each of his fingertips. He looked at him with a smile and caressed his cheek with their intertwined fingers. “I will drag you to the gym to make sure you won’t,” he promised with a grin.

“You know this would be where you are supposed to tell me that you would still love me even if I weighed a ton.”

“I would, but since I love you and know the exercise helps your back, I will force you to do them,” Ohno said with a grin as he kissed his hand again. “Still space for dessert?”

Nino hummed in thought, but then he shook his head. He definitely wouldn’t be able to eat anything for now. “Later, maybe. I want to watch a movie.”

“We could watch that fishing documentary?” Ohno said with a bright grin, making Nino laugh even as he shook his head. 

“No way. It’s Christmas, so it has to be a Christmas movie.”

Ohno chuckled but agreed as he followed him to the living room. They cuddled on the couch with a warm knit blanket over their forms as they chose a movie at random. The story didn’t matter; it was always the same after all. 

It was late in the evening when Nino poked Ohno’s side. 

“WHat?”

“I remember something about dessert?”

“Oh, yes!” Ohno cried out as he jumped to his feet. “I get it,” he said as he hurried over to the kitchen, leaving NIno alone in the living room. Nino frowned a little bit at the sudden activity but shrugged. Ohno probably got something he wanted to eat and was just happy that they finally would. He got comfortable on the sofa, making sure to use up as much space as he could so that Ohno’s side wouldn’t get cold. 

“Bring hot choco!”

“Yes,” Ohno said with a small laugh in his voice. Nino shook his head a bit as he settled down to chose the next movie that they would watch. So far, all three movies they had watched had the same story plot. (Which was okay with him by the way. They were cute, and it was comfortable to know what would happen from the beginning.)

Ohno came back with their treats and Nino smiled as he saw the two miniature cakes. Ohno was made from rich chocolate and caramel while he was with strawberries and golden glitter. “They look good. Do you want to share?”

Ohno shook his head as he fidgeted slightly, trying to place everything down. Nino smiled as he took the mugs and put them on the table so that it won’t fall. 

He realised that Ohno’s hands were shaking as he gave him the cake and a small fork. “Try it,” he asked in a soft voice. Nino frowned in confusion but did as he was told. When he put his fork to the cake and put it in, he heard a small clang as his fork hit something hard in the mousse. 

“What?”

Ohno feigned surprise, but there were nerves hidden in his eyes and Nino could look right through him. Nino felt his breath hitch as he made sure to get the piece out and carefully licked the cream from his fork until he could see the golden shine of a small band. “Oh-chan?”

“Nino… Kazunari, I know I put you through a lot these last few years, especially this one. I was scared that we would get on each other nerves with more time for us, but the opposite happened. Since we don’t have restrictions on us right now, I wanted to ask…” Ohno stopped for a moment staring at him and then down at his hands before his eyes wandered to the ring on Nino’s fork.

“Yes?”

“Would you marry me?”

Nino’s mouth dropped open at the question, but then a bright smile appeared on his lips as he carefully put the plate down. He put his hand on his cheek and caressed the worried lines with his fingertips before kissing him softly on the lips. “Yes, yes, I would.”


End file.
